Season 1
Season 1 '''is the first group of videos by Beck and Bond Hassen. It consists of 30 videos. It began on September 12, 2015, and ended on January 24, 2016. '''Cast Main Cast * Beck Hassen * Bond Hassen Recurring Cast * Ethan * Soraya * Ms. Westerman * Esha * Holt * Jett * Beck's Mom * Beck's Dad * Campbell * Rashabe * Sally Guest Cast * Quinn * Cade * Jake * Christopher * Gabby * Mina * Cate * Cate's Friend Mentioned Cast * Barrett * Tristan * Brianna * Beck's Girlfriend * Ford * George Catechis List of Videos # Bond the Distracted Cop (101)- September 12, 2015 # Bond Tries to be an Athlete (102)- September 28, 2015 # Beck vs. Bond at Piano (103)- October 11, 2015 # Night with my Nephews (104)- October 18, 2015 # The Parent/Teacher/Student Conference (105)- October 22, 2015 # School Nurses be Like (106)- November 8, 2015 # Types of Neighbors (107)- November 14, 2015 # August/September 2014 Vines (108)- November 15, 2015 # October 2014 Vines (109)- November 17, 2015 # Beck's Talents (111)- November 20, 2015 # November 2014 Vines (110)- November 21, 2015 # Cooking with Beck: Mac n' Cheese (112)- November 23, 2015 # The Beck and Bond Show: Meet Bond (115)- November 30, 2015 # Music Videos (116)- December 4, 2015 # Cooking with Beck (Ep. 2): Frijoles Negros (117)- December 10, 2015 # Short Stack 2 (113)- December 11, 2015 # Short Stack 3 (114)- December 13, 2015 # December 2014 Vines (118)- December 14, 2015 # How to be a Viner (119)- December 18, 2015 # The Bond Show: Bond the Critic (120)- December 21, 2015 # Cooking with Cambeck (Ep. 3) (121)- December 22, 2015 # Beck and Bond Hassen: The Sitcom (122)- December 23, 2015 # Music Videos (Ep. 2): Christmas Edition (123)- December 24, 2015 # Beck and Bond Talk About Old Videos (124)- December 28, 2015 # Vine Music Video 2014-2015 (125)- December 31, 2015 # 2015 to 2016 (126)- January 1, 2016 # Bond Commercial #1: Chick Magnet Medicine (128)- January 16, 2016 # Corny Jokes with Bond (127)- January 17, 2016 # Night with my Nephews (Ep. 2): The Sitcom (129)- January 18, 2016 # Bond the Distracted Cop (Ep. 2) (130)- January 23, 2016 Mini Series * Cooking with Beck and Bond * The Beck and Bond Hassen Sitcom * The Beck and Bond Show * Commercials with Bond Multiple Part Episodes * Bond the Distracted Cop * Night with my Nephews * Vine Compilations * Trailers Trivia * A few episodes this season were shot out of order. * The decision to split the channel into seasons was made on January 18, 2016. * The season lasted 133 days (4 months 11 days). * The shortest video (excluding the trailers) was Commercials with Bond: Chick-magnet Medicine at 2 minutes 19 seconds and the longest video is Cooking with Beck: Mac n' Cheese at 10 minutes 27 seconds. * The deleted video A Message to all the Haters was made in 2013, therefore, it was actually the first video produced until it was deleted. * The earliest clip from any video this season was made on July 28, 2013. * A few of the clips from this season were taken in 2014. Errors * Corny Jokes with Bond was actually published on January 17, 2016, not January 18. * The Bond Show: Bond the Critic says it was published on December 20 when really it was published on December 21. * Cooking with Cambeck (Ep. 3) says it was published on December 23 when really it was published on December 22. Deleted Videos * A Message to all the Haters (101a)- October 19, 2015 (Deleted November 2, 2015) * Types of Students (112a)- November 22, 2015 (Deleted November 23, 2015) * Revenge (117a)- December 6, 2015 (Deleted December 13, 2015) * Revenge 2 (118a)- December 13, 2015 (Deleted December 13, 2015) * Night with my Nephews: Christmas Edition (118a)- December 12, 2015 (Deleted January 13, 2016)